Hurt
by F4113n 4ng31
Summary: What do you do when you been hurt your whole life and you finally find someone who wont hurt u but then does? Kagome-Sesshomaru and Koga! dnt pay attention to rating! please read!
1. Chapter 1

_Katie: Hey ya'll. Ok please please please be nice....this is first time at this...so I'm kinda rough at it...but review and you know the rest lol_

_Emalia: Katie....when do i come in?? *stands there shyly*_

_Katie: Uh.....not yet!!! *hits her over the head and drags her body away then comes back* but anyways to the story!!  
_

**Prolog**

**  
**The memory of that night still haunts me to this day.

**-FLASH BACK-**

I was laying in my bed. I was 6 years old. I was so excited for the next day. I was turning 7. It was about 8 o'clock at night when I went to sleep. I woke up when I heard my door creak open. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Its ok baby girl. It's just daddy."

I could tell that he had been drinking cause he slurred all his words.

"What are you doing daddy?"

"I came to see you."

"Did I do anything wrong?"

"Yes. You were born a girl. Now your mother can't have any more kids."

"I'm sorry daddy."

"You've been a bad girl Kagome. You've hurt us all."

I watched as he walked over towards me.

"Since you hurt us, I'm gonna hurt you. And after I'm done you are going to beg for more."

He came over to my bed and looked down at me. He climbed on my bed and got inbetween my legs.

"Daddy what are you doing?"

"I told you. You hurt us, so I'm going to hurt you."

I noticed that he didn't have any pants on.

"Daddy…"

"Shut up Kagome!!! I don't want to hear it. This is what you get!"

I closed my mouth as he took my pajama pants off. He spread my legs and forced himself inside me.

"This will happen to you until I sire a child in you."

The last thing I remember that night was that he grunted and as he came in me. I was to young to understand what he was doing. Every night after that he would come into my room and do it again. Later on when I

got older I realized that my own father was raping me. There was nothing I could to about it. But then one day I realized that I could escape. One day while my father was at work, I packed up all my clothes.

Anything that I would need I packed. I had the TV. running. I wasn't really paying attention, but then it said something about a huge traffic crash. I stood there horrified as I noticed that one of the cars was my

mothers. I continued to pack up my stuff.

'Ha. Stupid bitch deserved to die. She didn't stop that bastard from raping me over and over again.' I thought to myself.

I picked up my bag that had all my clothes in it. I walked down the stairs and out the door.

**-END FLASH BACK-**

_Katie: So what did you think....chapter 1 will be here soon!!!! _

_Emalia: *sneaks out and waves* HI PEOPLE!!!! _

_Katie: *turns around* EMA!!!_

_Emalia: Oops... *giggles and runs off*  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I sat huddled under the tree. The rain poured around me. I sat there trying not remember the night that it first happened. I sit there and start to shake. I hadn t noticed that someone had walked up until the moon light disappeared. I look up at him.

"Little one, why are you out here? Where is your home?"

"I do not have a home, sir."

"Why do you not have a home? "

"I have my reasons, sir." I looked at him with big sad brown eyes.

"Well I can t stand to have someone outside and homeless when I know that I can do something about it." He said looking at me. He held out his hand. "Come with me. I can give you shelter and feed you." I slowly took his hand and stood up slowly. My knees started to collapse under me, but then I noticed that I had arms supporting me.

"When was the last time you ate little one?" He asked looking down at me.

"I have not eaten for days, sir."

He picked me up and stood there holding me like a baby.

"Hold on little one. You will be safe soon." He took off running faster then anyone I knew.

I closed my eyes and waited.

"You can open your eyes. You are safe now." He said softly.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the castle. "Wow! Sir, I m sorry but I can t impose on you. I simply can t be here. I will get into trouble." I looked up at him.

"Little one, what are you talking about?" He felt my forehead after he set me on my feet.

I swayed slightly. "Daddy will hurt me if he finds me. I m sorry daddy! I'm.....sorry..."

"Little one..." He softly touched my shoulder.

That was the last thing I remember before I passed out.

-His P.O.V-

"Little one..." I said as I softly touched her shoulder.

I watched as her eyes got all glassy then rolled back into her head. I caught her before she fell to the ground. I felt her forehead. "Shit. She s got a fever." I picked her up and walked into the castle. "Doctor!" I yelled.

"Yes master?" said a gray haired man as he walked into the room.

"Take care of her. She has a fever." I told him as I laid her down on the bed and walked away.

-Kagome s P.O.V-

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around confused.

"How are you feeling, little one?" He asked.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I noticed him wince. "Sorry." I said.

"I didn t mean to scare you."

"Where am I?"

"You are in my home." He said as he got up and walked over to me.

"Oh...ok." I looked around.

"Answer me something."

"Yes?"

"What happened between you and your father when you were younger?" He sat down beside me.

"Why do you think anything happened between me and him?"

"I just have a feeling."

I got up and walked away from the bed and towards the window and opened it. I stood there for a minute. "Nothing. I don t want to talk about it." I said as I walked out and onto the terrace closing the doors behind me. I looked over the edge and climbed on the ledge and jumped off landing on my feet.i looked behind me as he walked out the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. I can t stay here. I have to keep moving. I m never safe." I said as I walked away.

"Little one, you are safe here. No one can hurt you." He said as he grabbed my shoulder.

I turned and looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"As long as I am here, no one or nothing can hurt you."

"Thank you." I said as I bowed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Katie: well here is chapter 2!!!! hope you like it!!!! ^_^_

_Emalia: *sits there and reads the chapter* what the hell?!?!?! *drops the papers and runs off screaming* I DIDN'T NEED TO READ THAT STUFF!!!! MY INOCENT MIND!!!!!_

_Katie: *falls over laughing* mwhahahaha!!!_

**Chapter 2**

Weeks later and I'm walking through the garden. I felt arms slip around my waist. I stiffened up gasping.

"Little one, it's just me." I heard him say.

I sighed. "Ok. I never did get your name."

"My name is Sesshomaru. And what is yours little one?"

"Mine is Kagome."

He leaned his head down and kissed my hair.

It was something he was doing all the time. So I didn't freak out when he did that.

"Little on, I have some news."

"Yes?"

"I have to leave the castle for a while. It will only be a few days. 5 weeks tops."

"Ok."

"Do you think that you will be okay here by yourself?"

"Yes. I know nothing bad will harm me."

"That's my girl." He turned me around and kissed my forehead then walked away.

I stood there blushing. There were new things about me body that I was noticing. Like I could hear, smell, see, and run faster then I use to.

I sniffed the air and noticed a funny smell. "Huh. It must be nothing."

But that was where I was wrong.

A couple weeks later, I was laying in bed when I woke up to the sound of my door locking.

I looked and noticed nothing. I smelt that smell before. It smelt like stale beer.

I laid back down and was almost asleep when I heard my windows lock. This time I looked up and saw someone standing in the moon light.

"Sesshomaru? Is that you? Your home early." I sat up all the way.

That's when he spoke.

"Thought you could escape me? I'm always with you. You can never get away." He turned and walked towards me.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes Kagome. Its sweet dear old daddy." He pushed his pants down and walked towards me.

I held the cover up to my throat. "No. It can't be real."  
"Oh…but it is." He pulled the cover off me and noticed that I didn't have on any clothes.

"Mhm…what a beautiful lady you've grown up to be Kagome." He climbed on the bed and pushed my legs apart, forcing himself in me.

I bit my lip as tears ran down my face.

I laid there as I got raped again. He shook and sighed going limp against me.

"Ahhh…your better then what I remember." He said.

I laid there as he leaned down and sucked on me. I cried softly. "Stop…"

"NO! not until I sire a baby on you." He snapped at me.

There was nothing I could do as he raped me over and over again.

He finally left as the sun was coming up. He kissed my head and left.

I slowly got up, but fell to the ground. I crawled into my bathroom and turned on the shower and sat there and cried.

I finally got up and looked at my bruised body. I put my hands over my stomach.

**-a couple weeks later-**

I stood in the bathroom with my hand over the little pudge where a baby was growing. I cried softly sinking down onto to the floor.

**-a week later-**

I sat in the bathroom looking at the bigger pudge. That's when I heard it.

"Little one, I'm home!!!" he called up towards me.

I got up quickly splashing water on my face and getting dressed quickly.

I walked down the stairs the best I could. Trying not to show any signs of the baby bump.

"Welcome home Sesshomaru." I said hugging him trying to keep my distance.

"Thank you little one." He said.

I pulled back fastly turning away.

"Little one, is there something new about you? You smell different."

"It's a new shampoo I'm using." I told him

"Ok." He came up behind me and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I looked up at him smiling and laughing.

"I'm going to shower with you." He said winking at me.

"What?"

"Yep." He walked off towards his bathroom.

He sat me down and took off his clothes.

I already had my clothes off and was in the shower turning on the water when he stepped in.

I stood up with my back towards him.

"Little one…"

"Yes?"

"Turn around. I want to look into your eyes."

"I-I can't."

"Why not?" he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me back towards him. He kissed the top of my head.

"Cause I am ashamed of how I am right now." I looked down at the floor of the shower.

"What are you so ashamed of?"

I turned around and unwrapped my arms from my stomach. I slowly looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant." I looked at him with sad eyes.

Katie: well how did you like it???

Emalia: *hits head off the wall* my mind...my poor innocent pure mind....you soiled it...soiled it I tell you!!!!

Katie: *laughs evilly* thats my job you know


	4. Chapter 4

_Katie: Well here is chapter 3.....you know the rest_

_Emalia: I can't read no more.....ok maybe just this chapter... *picks up paper and reads*_

**-Chapter 3-**

I watched as his face got a shock look.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." I stepped out of the shower and ran off towards my room. I locked my door and ran over and locked the windows.

I opened my closet and started grabbing clothes into my bag. I grabbed my other things from the drawers and threw them into my bag and closed it. I threw on a pair of clothes. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. I wrote;

"_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I'm sorry if I have hurt_

_you. Please don't come looking_

_for me. I'm no good for you._

_I'm so sorry this has happened._

_With all my love,_

_Kagome._

_P.S. I have loved you since you found me under the tree."_

I folded the note and sat it on my pillow. I opened the door to the terrace and jumped down.

I ran off towards the gate taking a big leap, jumping over it I landed on the other side of the gate. I pulled my bag onto my back and took off running into the woods.

**-Sesshomaru's P.O.V.-**

I stood in the shower still shocked.

"She's pregnant?" I asked as if she was still there.

I slowly got out and walked into my room and pulled on a clean kimono. I walked towards her room.

"Little one?" I put my ear against the door and heard nothing.

I ran outside and jumped up onto the terrace that lead into her room. I slowly walked in and looked around. I noticed that some of her clothes and belongings were missing, along with her bag that she was carrying. I looked at her bed and saw the note. I picked it up and read it.

"_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I'm sorry if I have hurt_

_you. Please don't come looking_

_for me. I'm no good for you._

_I'm so sorry this has happened._

_With all my love,_

_Kagome._

_P.S. I have loved you since you found me under the tree."_

I threw the note down and ran of the door. I flew down the stairs. I flung open the main doors to see my ward Rin standing there.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?" She asked in a small voice.

"I have to go find someone Rin. You know the rules. I will hopefully be back soon." I told her moving around her.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She said bowing.

I ran out the door trying to follow her scent.

_Katie: you all know what to do.....please please review or email me and let me know what you think of it...!!!_

_Emalia: *hands note to Katie*_

_Katie: *reads note* I hate you... note says_

_Emalia: where the hell is she going Katie?! what are you doing?!_

_Katie: its a surprise_


	5. Chapter 5

_Katie: well chapter four…you will figure out where she went to!!!! ^_^_

_Emalia: *steals chapter from Katie* ha mine!!! *runs off and reads it*_

_Katie: she couldn't resist!!! :3_

**Chapter 4**

I slowly turned my running into a walking pace as I looked around.

"Where am I?" I said softly looking around.

"You are in my territory. Who are you?"

I looked up slowly as I noticed someone standing there.

"The question is, who are you, sir?" I asked him.

"I am Koga. Leader of the wolf tribe. I noticed your scent and followed you here. Now tell me, who are you?" He said slowly walking towards me.

"I am Kagome." I said softly as I took a step back.

"You're with child I see. Who is the father?" He asked stopping.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." I said as I turned around. "Now if you will excuse me, I must leave." I walked away.

"Oh….but it is something I have to worry about." He appeared in front of me. "See you are in my territory now so you are my responsibility. If something was to happen to you, it would be my head." He stopped in front of me and looked at me with a set of ocean blue eyes.

"Yes I am. But the rest of the information is nothing you have to worry about. Please don't worry about me or anything. I'm just passing through, I think." I looked around confused.

"Well you aren't going anywhere right now."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because child you are coming back home."

I turned around and saw him standing there.

"Sesshomaru…" I said softly looking at hime with shocked eyes.

"Well well. If it isn't the famous Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. What bring you over to my parts?" Koga asked stepping beside me.

"The girl. She is mine. I'm taking her home. Now!" he picked me up and started to walk away.

"Sesshomaru, please put me down. I'm capable of walking." I said.

"Silence wench!" He said. "You are coming back without protest."

I gasped out loud and looked at Koga as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Whoa, Sesshomaru. Wait. Why don't you let her decide if she wants to go or not. She is a human being and she does have a mind of her own." Koga said stepping in front of him.

He stood there for what seemed like years then dropped me on the ground on my butt.

I sat on the ground staring at him. Koga walked over and helped me up.

"Thank you Koga." I said looking at him for a minute. I turned and looked at Sesshomaru. "What the hell is your problem?! Where do you get off calling me a wench?! Out of the whole time that I've known you, you've never called me that. What the hell crawled up your ass and died?!" I stood toe to toe with him yelling at the top of my lungs as a tear slipped down my cheek.

He just looked at me with a blank stare. "You tell me that you are pregnant and just run off without an explanation. What the hell were you doing while I was gone?"

"I did what I did on any normal day. Nothing changed. The rest I'm not saying. You have no reason to know what happened." I said.

"So you were mating with other men while I was gone? You whore! And I have a right to know. I brought you into my household. I have every right to know what goes on." He said growling loudly at me.

Katie: review please...or email me and let me know what you think!!!

Emalia: *crys* noooo!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Katie: well it took me awhile to get it up but here it is...let me know what you think..._

_Emalia: FINALLY! *grabs paper and runs with it giggling*_

_Katie: she could never resist_

**Chapter 5**

I gasped softly as shock spread across my face. I smacked him across the face. "How dare you! You know nothing about me. You have no reason to call me a whore." tears fell down my checks.

"So its true. While I was gone you mated with someone. You brought another demon into my castle and fucked him." He said with a black expression.

"No! You just don't get it! And to think I fell in love with you! Sesshomaru you're nothing but an ego stroking asshole who thinks he knows everything. You know nothing!" I turned and walked past Koga and walked off into the woods.

**-Koga's P.O.V.-**

I stood there quietly as she ranted and yelled at the great Western Lord. I watched as she walked past me. I snickered softly.

"What is so funny wolf?" He growled at me.

"You. Seriously Sesshomaru, you cannot be that oblivious. There wasn't any demon. It was a human. Go home Sesshomaru." I watched as he turned around and walked off the way he came. I turned and ran after her disappearing into my whirlwind.

**-Kagome's P.O.V.-**

I walked off into the woods growling loudly as tears poured down my cheeks.

"That asshole. How dare he just assume I took another man into his house. How could I love someone like him?" I asked no one in particular.

"You probably just think that you love him because he was the first man in your life not to hurt you I'm guessing." Koga said as he appeared by my side.

I looked away from him as a tear ran down my cheek. "Yeah. I guess your right." I sighed softly.

"But then again he just turned around and hurt you did he not?" Koga asked as he walked in front of me. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry over some asshole like him." He said as he wiped the tear off my cheek.

"I'm not crying over him. I don't cry over anyone anymore." I said taking a step back away from him. I turned and walked away from him. "Thank you for all your help Koga but I must go. I cannot stay in one place for so long." I walked off away from him. My knees started to buckle under my weight until they finally gave out and I fell to the ground. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but when it didn't happen I opened my eyes and noticed that I had arms wrapped around me holding me up away from the ground. I turned my head and looked at the bright blue eyes that was staring deeply into my brown ones.

"Please don't leave, Kagome. Please. Come back to my place with me. I swear I wont ever hurt you. I'll never leave you alone. Come with me. Please. I'll protect you with my life." He said as he brought his lips close to mine.

"Yes…" was all I was able to get out before he placed his lips on mine gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back.

He pulled away and looked at me smiling softly. "Lets go…" he held me close as he ran off. A whirlwind surrounding our bodies as he ran towards his home.

**-at Koga's-**

"Kagome you can open your eyes now." Koga told me in a gentle tone.

I opened my eyes and gasped softly as he gently put me on the ground.

"Do you not like it?" Koga asked walking up beside me and standing there.

"Like it? I love it Koga. It's perfect." I turned around and kissed him on the lips the n slowly pulled away smiling.

"Koga! Koga's back!"

I jumped slightly looking as a bunch of people ran towards him.

He laughed slightly and smiled brightly down at me.

"It's ok. They won't bite. I promise." He said brushing my cheek softly.

"Koga what took so long?" one asked.

"Yeah you were gone for like ever." exclaimed another one.

"That's Ginta and Hakkaku. They're like my right hand men." He said pointing to each one.

"Wow Koga. She's pretty." Ginta said stepping forwards smiling. "I'm Ginta mi lady." He bowed slightly and kissed my hand.

"Where'd you find her Koga?" Hakkaku said stepping towards me. "Names Hakkaku." He smiled and hugged me softly.

I hugged him back and smiled as he stepped away.

"My name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you all." I said bowing deeply. I stood up and looked at tem then slowly stepped back and ran into Koga's chest. I squeaked softly.

"It's ok love." He said wrapping his arms around me. "They are just shocked to have someone of high standards bow to them."

I stepped away from him and looked at him putting my hands on my hips "You mean you've never bowed to your clan?"

"No." He said backing up slightly.

"Why Koga! I never! You should always bow to them. It's a sign of respect. If you don't respect them, then how do you expect them to respect you?" I stood there and shook my finger at him while some of the clan members stood behind me.

"Yeah Koga." said Hakkaku.

He looked at Hakkaku and growled. Hakkaku stepped back slightly.

"Koga, that won't work. All that will do is make you enemies. For you to get along in this world you need to have friends and loved ones. One that respect you and don't fear you." I said stepping towards him.

"Kagome…" Hakkaku said.

"Be careful. When Koga gets mad it's not very pretty." Ginta finished.

"You really think he would hurt me?" I turned towards them and saw their expression. I slowly turned around and saw Koga growling softly walking towards me. I took a step back growling back at him. He smiled and ran towards me. I side stepped him and jumped on his back and leaned down close to his ear.

"Love calm down." I kissed his cheek then jumped down.

He turned and looked at me then wrapped his arms around me.

"That's why I fell for you Kagome. You speak your mind and your not afraid to step up to someone whose twice your size and ran out run you." He kissed me on the lips then pulled back.

I smiled at him. "Love where do I sleep?" I asked nicely yawning slightly.

"In my room. Ginta will take you there. I need to go hunt with a few of the men. You rest." he kissed my forehead then ran off with four men behind him.

I turned and looked at Ginta and smiled.

"This way Kagome." He said softly. We walked towards Koga's room and stepped in front of a fur hide hanging over a door way.

"Here you are Lady Kagome." He said as I turned towards him.

I bowed at him. "Thank you. You can go."

He bowed and turned and walked away

_Katie: well there you have it...a mystery_

_Emalia: whats going on with Koga and Kagome? where did Sesshomaru go to? *crys*_


End file.
